Common Business Oriented Language, or COBOL as it is more commonly known, is a computer programming language that has been in use for decades. Is widely used for business applications on mainframe computer systems. COBOL was created to address the needs of business computing and is not generally used for writing system or low-level programs. COBOL applications can be hundreds of thousands or more lines of code that are used for years and evolve with periodic modifications and maintenance. Due to the huge investment in these large, business critical, COBOL applications, it is difficult for businesses to justify abandoning the COBOL applications for newer technologies.
Unfortunately, COBOL is severely limited in a number of areas compared to the processing techniques available to developers that use other languages such as C or JAVA. POSIX, or Portable Operating System Interface uniX, is a standard UNIX interface for applications to ensure interoperability on equipment from various venders. POSIX includes well know functionality available in programming languages such as C and JAVA for accomplishing distributed and asynchronous processing, such as shared memory, memory and message queues, threads, semaphores and mutexes, events, signal handlers, and sockets.
Shared memory and memory and message queues provide functionality to enable multiple C or JAVA programs, for example, to share resources. Threads refer to functionality to enables asynchronous processing to allow a program or application to be split into multiple paths to improve efficiency. Semaphores and mutexes relate to functionality to coordinate processing across jobs and threads, respectively. Events handle signals from other jobs, while signal handlers refer to the functionality for a program to manage exceptions, for example, from the operating system. Sockets provide programs the capability to share information across machines.
The processing techniques described above are examples of useful functionality widely available to programmers using distributed and asynchronous processing languages, such as C and JAVA, but unavailable in COBOL. Frequently, it is desirable for business processes employing COBOL applications to accomplish distributed and asynchronous processing. Although the COBOL language has limitations, it is difficult for businesses with a significant investment in COBOL programs to justify abandoning the COBOL applications and redeveloping the applications using a more modern and flexible language, such as C or JAVA. Instead, COBOL systems are typically provided with an interface or “hook” to enable the COBOL program to cooperate with, for example, C or JAVA programs. The C or Java program then performs the distributed and asynchronous processing tasks that the COBOL application is otherwise incapable of handling independently.